


Skin Bared.

by halelujah



Series: Tumblr Prompts/Fics [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Future Fic, M/M, Pre-Slash, Stiles gets buff, and Derek wants all up in there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-22
Updated: 2014-05-22
Packaged: 2018-01-26 03:19:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1672754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halelujah/pseuds/halelujah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek doesn't know why he decides to walk through the woods that once was his playground. From what he can sense, other wolves now use the Reserve as theirs, the mingled scent of Pack weaving through the trees and thickets. </p><p>He's so immersed in his own thoughts, he doesn't notice the steady heartbeat until it's too late. </p><p>"Derek?"</p><p>"<i>Stiles</i>?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skin Bared.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this.](http://the-calvaree.tumblr.com/post/68663316240/yells-older-stiles-aged-26-hot-as-the-sun-and)
> 
> If you don't think that is Stiles, then you're lying. 
> 
> And let's just pretend Derek doesn't come back to Beacon Hills until years later.

He’s staring. Derek knows he is. Yet knowing it doesn’t stop him from continuing, because Holy mother of God, Stiles _grew the fuck up_.

Stiles who is talking to him in nothing but a pair of sweats, wide chest slick with sweat and a smattering of moles dancing across pale skin.

He watches as Stiles turns around suddenly, showing off the breadth of his shoulders, muscle shifting under more freckled skin and Derek has to bite the inside of his lip, to stop the whine bubbling up his throat.

"What’s wrong with him?"

Derek startles, glances down into bright cocoa eyes and feels his heart break a little.

There’s a child standing just behind Stiles. Stiles has a kid, a daughter. Stiles is —

bending down and hoisting up the little girl and settling her on the curve of his hip, making her giggle when he nuzzles at her cheek, eyes flashing gold.

Oh. _Oh_. Guess he finally managed to get rid of that V-card. And find some she-wolf to settle down with.

Derek swallows.

"What did I tell you about waiting until I said it was okay to come out, hmm?" Stiles chides, brushing a few errant waves of hair to the side.

His tongue feels like lead in his mouth, feels like his throat’s about to close from how cute the scene before him is. And how arousing. Jesus fucking Christ, he’s going to Hell.

"Sorry, Uncle Stiles." She answers, chubby hands squishing at his cheeks. "He didn’t smell bad, just surprised."

At that, Derek makes a questioning sound at the back of his throat, clears it away when he’s eyed weirdly by both man and child. “Uh-uncle?”

"So you speak. I was afraid you’d gone back to just making grunts and death stares." Stiles smirks a little, looking far too amused about this. “Yeah, Uncle. Victoria, baby. I want you to meet Derek, he’s the wolf that helped Daddy save Beacon Hills from Deucalion."

Oh, _Scott’s_ daughter. Now that he looks closer, he can actually see Scott in her. Her eyes and the dimples etched in her cheeks.

Well, that didn’t mean Stiles still hadn’t found anyone. He was twenty six, had grown into himself. People would be stupid to have declined any type of meeting with him, he knows he feels stupid.

"Hi," she chirps, grinning and showing off a front missing tooth. "Did you really protect Uncle Stiles from a cam - a camama?"

Derek can’t help but snort, a wide smile playing on his face, Stiles mirroring his. “Kanima. And yes, we protected each other.”

"Wait till I tell Casey about this. He’ll never believe me." Victoria let’s out a gasp, hands leaving Stiles’ face to cover her mouth. She squirms a little, indicating she wants to be put down, Stiles steadying her when she loses her footing. Nosing at his thigh in thanks, she takes off back into the bushes.

"Casey?" He asks, raising an eyebrow.

He ignores the way the voice in his head says, _see, you’re too late_.

"Aiden and Lyds’ boy.” Stiles answers, head tilted to the side, gaze flicking up and down the length of him.

Heat blooms in his cheeks, makes the tips of his ears burn. He knows he doesn’t look like he did, after he left when the Alpha Pack was taken care of.

He’s still rocking what people would call tall, dark and mysterious, but there’s things changed about him. He knows it, _feels_ it. There’s laugh lines around his mouth, his shoulders aren’t hunched by his ears and he isn’t all muscle anymore. Despite the softness to his stomach, something that Cora goes for when he pisses her off, he’s still fit.

"You look good," he says, mouth hitching up to the side. "You look happy."

Derek should have known that Stiles would’ve picked up on his change of demeanour.

He smiles softly. “I am.”

It’s silent for a minute, the sounds of the woods filling the sudden tension between them, until Stiles grins.

"So, you gonna fuck me, or are you just planning on standing there with your mouth open?"


End file.
